


The Void

by Tortellini



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Cats, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Fluffy Ending, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Night Vale, Night Vale: Desert Queertopia, Romantic Fluff, Surreal, The Void, Typical Night Vale Weirdness, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-29 23:42:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14483802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Cecil tries to convert Carlos over to liking cats--and all the reasons why specifically Night Vale cats are the best.Oneshot/drabble





	The Void

"Okay, I know you're allergic," Cecil Palmer started. His husband Carlos looked up a little curiously, he had to admit. He wanted him to continue. "But black cats are really actually the best things ever." 

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!" And with the way he was smiling it was really cute. Carlos could stare at his smile all day. "They're amazing because when you stare at the void not only does the void stare back, but... Sometimes it trots up to you happily and begs for pats!"

Even if he was allergic Carlos thought that was pretty cute. He had to smile too. 

"That sounds amazing." He admitted. 

Cecil beamed and nodded. "The void is loud," he said. "And it wants chicken."


End file.
